Ten Days
by Wakkowarnerlover
Summary: Feeling rejected by Phineas, Perry runs away from home... and discovers a shocking secret about his father.


Perry was sitting next to Carrie in the waiting room for O.W.C.A's medical wing.

Usually it was quite peaceful, since Agent C had a different schedule and usually didn't have a checkup the same day. And now she was freaking out. Perry was attempting to read a novel.

"What if there's something wrong with me?"

"They'll put ice on it."

"What if they have to do something that will hurt?"

"They'll put a band-aid on it."

"What if I die?"

"They'll put a gravestone on it."

"Perry!"

Perry sighed and put down his book. "Kidding, Carrie, only kidding. Seriously, you feel fine now, don't you?"

"I feel scared."

"No, I mean, you're not hurting anywhere, right?"

"No…"

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I swear, the only time I had to get a painful procedure here was after I ate Ferb's sneaker." Perry picked up his book again.

"You ate…?"

"I was hungry, okay? I hadn't had breakfast." Perry turned away from her.

Carl came out of the office, putting on rubber gloves. "Agent C?"

Carrie looked nervously at Perry.

"Go on. You didn't eat a shoe. You'll be fine."

Carl came over and picked Carrie up. He carried the protesting cat into the examination room.

Perry became bored with his book. He'd picked it out randomly when Phineas had brought him to his friend's house. Baljeet didn't exactly have interesting books.

What was this book about, anyway?

Perry looked at the cover. "Useless Shoelace Facts, Volume 2. Great." He hoped Carl and Monogram would hurry up so he could just get the whole thing over with. He'd never admit it to Carrie, but he was a little nervous as well. If a book was interesting enough, he'd be able to ignore that knot in his stomach.

Perry turned back to the first page in the book. "The threads that are sewn together to make the shoelace are very difficult to…" He closed it and looked at the ceiling. "Leave it to me to randomly grab the most boring book in the world."

"Agent P?" Monogram came out. "I can take you now. Guess what? We got a new system. You'll get your records sooner. Carl sends them out."

Perry took a deep breath and followed Monogram.

It wasn't a big deal. They'd check him out, everything would be fine, and then two days later he'd get the results in his email.

Not a big deal at all.

So why was he so nervous?

* * *

"PERRY!"

Perry gave a snort and lifted his head from his basket that sat near Phineas' bed. He didn't like being woken up. Especially when he had been dreaming about cake.

Phineas opened the door and held out a squeaky toy hamburger. "Isabella brought this for you. Her Chihuahua doesn't like it."

Perry knew Isabella's Chihuahua. His name was Pinky, and he also worked for the O.W.C.A.

Perry drowsily sniffed the toy that Phineas held out to him. Then he took it between his teeth and began to chew it.

SQUEEEK! SQUEEEEK! SQUUEEEEEEEAK!

Perry was delighted with the noise. Now he could get revenge and wake everyone else up. Revenge was fun at times.

"Have fun, my egg-laying friend." Phineas said, patting his pet on the head.

"I shall be squeaking this hamburger if you need me." Perry chirped.

He placed his hamburger next to him in the pet bed. It looked very hamburgery there.

Perry gave a sigh of satisfaction.

The days were wonderful.

His video phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hey sis, how's it going?"

"Awesome! I made it to the zoo!" Came Penny's excited voice. "Man, most of our siblings came back! Now we're pretty much all here! Pablo, Peter, Patty, Paige and Little Billy are all accounted for."

"Why doesn't Billy's name start with P?"

"Dad says he ran out of P names and thought Billy was excellent."

"I don't remember any of them."

"From what I heard, you and Pablo used to get on great. Come down here, Perry. Everyone really wants to see you."

Perry put a paw on his toy. "I will soon, Penny, I promise. I just… my owners need me."

"Suit yourself. Call soon. Gotta go! Paige is about to eat the fence!" She hung up.

Perry hid his phone back under his pillow.

* * *

Perry landed his jetpack in the platypus enclosure at the Danville Zoo.

A platypus with bright blue eyes ran up to him. "Perry! You came!" Penny gave him a huge hug.

"Wanted to see everyone." Perry said, smiling a little.

"Percy! Pansy!" Penny called. "You're son's here!"

"Son?" came a voice.

"Perry's here!"

Two platypuses emerged from a little plastic cave that said PLATYPUS PLAYPEN on it.

Perry ran to them and hugged them. Percy looked curiously at Perry's jetpack. "Are those whipped cream cans?"

"No. Well, kinda. They squirt fire instead of whipped cream, though."

"Fire isn't delicious." Pansy said, a little disappointed. Then she brightened. "We're all here! Everyone come out! I want to tell the Magic Egg story now that everyone's all here!"

Perry looked at Penny.

"The story of how we came to be." Penny explained. "Mom's not exactly aware of the fact that she's a mother."

A few more platypuses gathered around them, and Pansy began.

"One day, in the spring, Percy noticed I was getting fat. We thought I was eating too many leaves or something. But it must have been too many eggs, because one day, eggs began coming out of me!"

"I never thought I'd hear a term that would make 'laying an egg' sound disgusting." Perry whispered to Penny.

"And then one magic night, a pretty moon was shining down on the eggs, and one of them magically broke open! And inside was a little baby platypus!" Pansy pointed at Penny. "That one right over there! And then another broke open, and another, until all of you were suddenly in the zoo."

All of the platypuses except Penny and Perry looked amazed. Then they disbanded.

Pansy ambled over to Percy and lay down next to him. "All of the magical platypuses are here at last."

"I'm sorry I'm staying so short." Perry said. "I wanted to see you guys though." He put on his jetpack.

"You're going now?" Pansy asked.

"My owners will get scared if I'm gone past two. I'll come back soon. Thanks for the story, mom."

"Why do you and Penny keep calling me mom? My name is Pansy."

"Well, thanks Pansy."

"You should try some grass. It tastes like yummy." Percy said.

"Bye, guys." Perry jetpacked off.

* * *

Perry stepped on Phineas' shoe.

"Awesome, we beat the level!" Phineas high-fived Ferb and continued to obsess over his video game controls.

Perry stepped again.

"Hold on, Perry."

"It's walk time." Perry chattered.

Perry got in Phineas' lap and stepped on the pause button.

"Aw, Perry, can't you wait just a few minutes?"

"Make me wait any longer and I'll step on the reset button." Perry responded.

Phineas picked him up and threw him in the backyard. "Wait there." He closed the sliding glass door.

Perry was a little confused. Phineas never shut him out of the house. Maybe he hadn't meant to close the door.

Perry banged his paw against the glass.

"I'll walk you in a second, Perry. We just gotta get past this level."

Perry sulked. His friend Darren had expressed his hatred for video games once. Now he saw why.

Perry began to sing. "I AM A PLATYPUS, ALONE IN THE COLD, MY OWNER PLAYS VIDEO GAMES UNTIL HE'S OLD, AND I SHALL FOREVER BE BANNED TO THE…"

"FINE!" Phineas threw open the sliding glass door and thrust Perry's collar and leash on.

Perry scrunched up. Phineas never acted like this. He must have been a little dizzy from looking at the screen too long.

Phineas seemed to calm down as he pulled Perry down the street.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't want to take a break."

Perry smiled and trotted alongside his owner.

* * *

Perry and Darren were staring at the medical results paper, trying to make it out.

"Okay, so apparently your name is normal. It says your name is Perry."

"That's always good."

"Age is…"

Perry snatched the paper away from Darren. "No peekies."

"Aww, come on. Let me see. Don't be embarrassed." He took it back. "Five?!"

"Yes."  
"Gosh, I coulda sworn you were like ten or something. You're still a cute lil' baby!"

"Oh, stop it." Perry pointed at the next column. "Hearing's good."

"Sight's good, too. And smell's good. Like strawberries."

"It does not say I smell like strawberries."

"Okay, fine. Reflexes are perfect. Perfect, perfect, don't know what that is but it's apparently normal… Hey, what's this?"

"What's what?"

"Fighting technique. I gotta look at this." Darren flipped the page.

"This coming from the guy who throws chairs at his enemies."

"I do not."

"You chased me halfway around the block with one once when Monogram told you I'd gone rogue."

"I just forgot to put it down."

"And you were holding it because?"

"Hush, I'm trying to read." Darren smiled. "Technique is perfect. Perry the Perfectpus, how do you do that?"

"Is there a part I'm supposed to give my owners?"

Darren handed him a page. "Yeah. Leave that in the mailbox. It's your vaccination form. Definitely make sure they get that. Nothing's worse than getting your shots twice."

Perry folded it up and stuck it in his fur pocket. "Thanks. Can I have the rest of it back now?"

"Hold on, I'm finding out more about you. You're very interesting to read about. Fur color, teal. Eye color, brown. Underwear pattern-"

"That's enough looking." Perry yanked back his papers and stuck them under his hat.

"Thanks for the amazing literature." Darren said.

"After you get your results, I demand to read them."

"Deal."

Perry headed back up the elevator to the front of his house. He stuck his form in the mailbox and entered through the pet door.

He felt the vibration of his videophone in his side. After looking to make sure no one was watching, he answered it.

The picture on the phone was of his sister and two parents.

"Perry!" Percy cried. "How did you ever get inside that tiny box?"

"It's a phone, dad." Penny said, next to him.

"I'll free you, Perry! I will free you from the magic box!" Said Pansy. Perry saw her bite down on the phone, and the image went blank.

Perry laughed a little and slipped his phone back in his fur pocket. He went into the kitchen.

Phineas was sitting at the table, sniffling a little.

Perry stared at him. Was he… crying?

Phineas didn't look at him.

Perry picked up his food dish and dropped it at Phineas' feet.

"Not now, Perry."

"It's suppertime now." Perry said. He nudged the bowl closer to his owner.

"Would you please just go away and leave me alone?"

Perry stared at him, hurt. He backed away and through the pet flap.

He'd go.

* * *

Perry had no idea where he was headed. Maybe he could find some food in a diner or something.

He'd put on his hat. He wanted to make sure that if the Flynn-Fletchers had bothered to put up lost posters, no one would recognize him.

He'd go home when he was ready. Phineas didn't seem too happy with him these days.

At least no one would know hi-

"Perry the platypus! Hey!"

Perry sighed. He'd thought too soon.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz came running up to him. "I'm taking a walk too! I'm trying to get healthier. So, where are you off to?"

Perry shrugged.

"Me too! Hey, we can walk nowhere together! Okay? Yeah, that's a good idea! Here, I made you this." Doofenshmirtz handed him a tiny blob that looked like black silly putty.

Perry pocketed it.

"Don't you know what it is, Perry? It's a translatorinator! You know how I can never understand your silly little chatters? Well, just stick that on your back teeth and talk away!"

Perry started walking again. Doofenshmirtz followed him.

"You don't like it, do you? I should have made you a blue one."

Perry glared at him. Was it such a crime to not want people to know what you were saying?

"You know what, Perry the platypus? Walking is so last Friday. I think we oughta drive. We can take my truck! Let's have a road trip to nowhere!"

* * *

"That's wings, you turkey!" Doof sang.

Perry slumped down in his seat. He'd been listening to Doofenshmirtz sing to pretty much every song on the radio. And Doofenshmirtz's voice wasn't exactly appealing.

Then the song changed. Perry knew this one. He stuck the translator in his mouth.

"I hate this song." Doofenshmirtz said grumpily.

"Down the road we go, ain't gonna get much farther, cuz every time we check the map we're right back where we startered…" Perry sang.

"Sure, NOW you put in the translator. Those aren't even the real words, Perry the platypus!"

"Of all the people in the world to drive aimlessly down the road with, I must be so lucky to get stuck here with this dimwit…"

"THOSE AREN'T THE WORDS!"

"Fine, fine. Pay attention to the road. Hey, it's the chorus! Ohhhh, how we live for the times that we had so long ago! Just call me nostalgic and get me some crackers!"

"See why I hate this song? It makes no sense."

"We drive along the pathway into bales of smoulderin' hay and then we travel down an open, open road, cuz I know, you're never gonna love me anymoreee!"

Doofenshmirtz glared at him.

"Watch the road." Perry took the translator out of his mouth and squished it in his fingers to make it look interesting.

"That was 'Nostalgia' by Levvin Backthen!" Said the radio announcer. "Next up, 'The Wheels on the Bus!'"

"Don't they have any good music any more?" Doofenshmirtz said, switching of the radio furiously.

* * *

Perry had managed to ditch Doofenshmirtz at a rest stop. He sat in a diner, reading off the menu.

If they had some cheese, he might order it. Perry wasn't picky, though.

"Hello, Perry." Said a metallic chatter in front of him.

Perry lowered the menu. "What are you doing here?"

Platyborg placed a metal paw on the counter. "Just wanted to see you again. They have cheese here."  
"Yeah, I might get it."

"I can't eat cheese." Platyborg said sadly. "If you get it, can I just smell it maybe?"

"You could try eating it. You never know."

Platyborg thought a minute. His one robotic blue eye lit up. "I could, couldn't I? Cheese wouldn't mess up a robotic system?"

"Er… not unless it's a computer. When my owner Phineas was a toddler, he stuck cheese in the disc slot and the results weren't great."

"All settled!" Platyborg clapped his paws. "We shall order cheese."

It was hard to remember that Perry and Platyborg hadn't always been friends. When they had first met, Perry being in Platyborg's dimension, Platyborg had been evil. But ever since Platyborg's tail had gotten stuck in an electric socket, he was an entirely different platypus.

"YOU can order cheese." Perry said. "I'm still not sure what I'm wanting."

"You can't go wrong with cheese."

"I DON'T WANT THE STUPID CHEESE!"

Platyborg covered his eyes with his hands.

Perry took a breath. "Sorry. This week just hasn't been going so good for me."

Platyborg sat up again. "That's okay. I also get very annoyed when people say the word 'cheese' too much. So, how are your owners? Phineas and Ferb?"

"You first." Being from separate dimensions, Platyborg and Perry technically had the same owners, but it was still interesting to hear about them.

"Well, they've been doing great. They're having their first summer!" Platyborg said excitedly. "And I'm getting to know them all over again. We're figuring out about my past, piecing it together, you know? I can only remember walking out of a machiney thing and then serving Doofenshmirtz. It's nice to know it wasn't my fault, being evil and all. Now you. I asked first."

Perry pretended to be interested in the menu.

"Perry?" Platyborg clanked him on the head with his arm.

"Well… Phineas has just been so grumpy with me lately… I kind of felt like I needed to give him space."

Platyborg looked sad. "That's probably not it. You should go home. I bet he's worried sick."

Perry sighed. "Maybe I should…"

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was looking at all his old destroyed inators.

"Hey, my babyinator! I wonder if it still works." He pushed a button.

A single ray shot off into the distance, and the inator exploded.

"Hm." Doofenshmirtz went back into his kitchen. He'd cut his road trip short after Perry vanished. Road trips just weren't fun alone.

* * *

"Duck!" Perry suddenly shouted, seeing a beam heading straight toward Platyborg.

"Where? Does it have a red beak? I always wanted to see a red-bea-"

"No, DUCK DOWN!"

"It's down? Under the table?" Platyborg ducked under the table to look. The ray hit Perry.

Baby Perry climbed on the table. It was very tableish. He wondered if it was edible.

"I don't see a duck, Perr-" A big metal platypus sat up and looked at him. "Uh… baby Perry?"

This was a platypus. Perry was also a platypus. His tiny baby brain raced to figure this out.

"Da-ddy." Baby Perry chirped, running over to his new daddy and cuddling him. Metal wasn't cuddly, but maybe his daddy was different than most platypuses.

"I am NOT your father." His daddy said in a metallic voice.

Baby Perry looked around. People were eating stuff. There was a big pie plate with fluffy on it at the next table.

Baby Perry waddled over to it and began eating the fluffy. It tasted like yummy.

"Perry, that's someone else's pie." His daddy said, trying to pull him away.

"My fluffy." Perry growled.

"Let's get you back to your O.W.C.A." Daddy dragged him off the fluffy deliciousness. "Maybe they can get you back to normal."  
Perry did not want to be deprived of the fluffy. Angrily, he tore away from Daddy and ran outside.

"Perry!"

Baby Perry leapt into a big van to hide. He could see Daddy in the parking lot. A blue light was coming from his metally eye, and Daddy was waving it over each car.

It looked very pretty.

Suddenly people started getting in a van. A woman got in the front seat, and a girl got in the back seat.

Perry emerged from his hiding place to stare at them. The van doors closed.

"Hu-man." Perry chattered.

The girl looked down at him. "Aren't you a little cutie? You remind me of a pet that my friend has. His name is Perry."

"So is mine!" Perry said excitedly. He jumped in her lap, and the big van began to move.

* * *

The van stopped in front of a house. The girl got out, carrying Baby Perry.

"Isabella!" Two boys ran over to them. One of the boys had red fluff on his head, the other had green.

"Look at this adorable platypus that just appeared in my van!" Isabella said.

Red fluffy looked sad. "He looks so much like Perry."

"I am Perry." Baby Perry chattered.

"We should put them together." Isabella said. "Maybe they'd like each other."

"Isabella, Perry got lost about a day ago. We've been going crazy to find him." Red fluffy's eyes had water in them. Baby Perry wondered if it was the same kind of water he could lick with his tongue.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Phineas!" Isabella put Baby Perry on the ground. "We should go look for him."

Baby Perry wanted to help find the mysterious Perry. He walked over to some grass and tasted it. It was a lovely taste.

* * *

Platyborg burst into the O.W.C.A. He identified the life form that was standing near him as a duck.

He tapped on the duck.

"HOLY COW- Perry?" The duck asked. "Woah, wicked Halloween costume!"

"It's not a costume." Platyborg said, confused.

"It makes your voice all weird and everything."

Platyborg shook his head. "I'm Perry from another dimension. Who are you?"

"Darren. You're from another dimension? Awesome! You look really metallic though."

"I am."

"Oh. Okay then. What brings you to this dimension?"

"Hey, you're a duck!"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's just I wanted to see a duck today. Anyway, I'm here because Perry's a baby."

"Five years old, Alternate Perry, but I wouldn't really say a baby."

"No, some ray shot him and he turned into a baby. He thinks I'm his father."

Darren laughed. "And how's that working out for you?"

"Well, it is cute, but he got mad when I stopped him from eating someone's pie and ran away. I can't find him."

Darren thought a moment. "He does have a microchip."

"That's not exactly a tracking device."

"No, but he's got a little tag on his collar that is."

"One, that's got nothing to do with the microchip. And two, he wasn't wearing a collar."

"You can't see it. It hides under his fur." Darren pulled out a little device and began pushing a few buttons. "He's not far from here. As a matter of fact, he's nearby Agent Pinky's house. We're right underneath it."

Platyborg activated his rockets and flew upward.

* * *

Baby Perry was very surprised when Daddy blasted out of the ground.

"Hey, Perry." Daddy said. "Come here."

"Want to nom grass?"

"No, I'd prefer cheese."

"Cheese taste like eewie." Baby Perry said, sticking out his tongue.

"I thought you liked cheese!"

"No. It is bleh." Baby Perry turned away and began digging a hole. Holes were fun. You could lie down in them and get dirt on you.

"Come on, let's go to the agency." Daddy picked Baby Perry up.

"Nooooo. Perry want nom grass."

"You can eat all the grass you want after we get you grown up again." Daddy said. They flew back down to the agency.

* * *

A man with whipped cream hair had put Baby Perry on a little mat under a pretty light. It was red and squarish.

"Let's see how this happened." He said, pushing a button.

Baby Perry liked the way the light made a red square pattern on him. It was very beautiful. He'd liked being here the past four days. It was very nice. He got good food.

Daddy had left in a green shiny door-like thing. He said he had to get back to something called Theotherdimension.

The whipped cream man pushed another button, and the red lights turned to a pretty shiny green light.

Perry grew again.

"There we go." Monogram said happily.

Perry spit out bits of grass that had been in his mouth. "What happened?"

Carl pointed to the screen. "Look, sir!"

"What?"

"You know how most agents' parents don't come up in scans because they weren't on file? Well, there's a name here!"

"Wow." Monogram said. He looked at the screen. "Your mom or dad must have been an agent, Agent P."

Perry came over next to Monogram and tried to imagine Percy or Pansy as an agent. He wasn't really able to. They weren't smart.

"Ah, here we go. Mother, random platypus. Father…"

Perry waited. Monogram just continued to stare at the screen.

"Oh my." Carl said softly. "That's… Agent P number eight?"

Monogram nodded slowly.

"It's just Percy." Perry chattered.

Monogram turned to Perry. "Sorry, Agent P, I just hadn't expected your father to be… well, a rogue agent."

Perry stared at him. Percy was a lot of things, but rogue sure wasn't one of them.

"You see, your father was a great agent. But for some reason he rebelled after getting into a fight with his nemesis in October. He nearly tore the agency down, so finally we wiped his memory and put him in a zoo. It was a shame. Percy the platypus was a great agent."

Perry continued to stare. So his father's stupidity was the result of a memory wipe. His father had been an agent. And one that had turned against the agency.

"I have to go." Perry gargled, his voice shaking a little. He turned and ran down the hall.

* * *

"Perry! You have returned on your whipped cream cans!" Percy said happily as Perry jetpacked back into the zoo pen.

"He is magical!" Said Pansy. "And I freed him from the magic box."

"I need to ask you something." Perry said to Percy. For the first time, he noticed a small dark scar on the side of his father's face.

Percy nodded. "Ask me, then."

"Um…" Perry looked over at Pansy. "Mom, could you excuse us for a sec?"

"My name is Pansy."

"Hey, no fair!" Percy stamped his paw. "That was MY question that you were supposed to ask ME."

"No, Pansy, I mean, could you like take a rain check?" Perry asked.

Pansy looked up at the sky. "No rain today. Only fluffy whipped cream clouds."

"Pansy, just… go into the cave or something. I want to talk to Percy. Alone."

"Okay." Pansy trotted off.

"Dad- Percy, were you ever… in an agency?" Perry asked.

Percy's eyes clouded a moment. "Agency… that's a weird word. What does it mean?"

"Does the word O.W.C.A ring a bell?"

"I don't hear a bell. I can ring one with my foot though. We have a bell for food."

"Percy, think. O.W.C.A. Try to remember." Perry knew that memory wipes could be worn away, just for a few precious seconds, if pried at correctly.

Percy's eyes clouded even more. Suddenly they seemed to be on fire. He leapt on Perry, pressing him down against the ground. "WHO ARE YOU TO CONTROL ME LIKE THAT?"

Perry's heart was pounding furiously from the sudden attack. "I… I…"

"You just think you're SO GREAT, with your SMART LITTLE AGENTS who FOLLOW YOUR EVERY COMMAND. Well, I refuse! I'm not going to STAND here and just get torn away from everything I ever loved, Monogram! You can't just pick me up and move me! I have a life here! A family!"

Perry began to understand. His father had been relocated. That was why he had gotten so angry.

Percy stood on two legs, looking a little dizzy. "And YOU stupid agents, I thought you were my FRIENDS! Why are you just FIGHTING ME? Well, I give up on you- all of you! I will destroy this agency forever! Monogram, let me GO!"

Percy fell to the ground, panting. His eyes were pink and he was sweating. He slowly blinked, and all the fatigue vanished from him. He looked at Perry curiously. "So, what were you wanting to ask me?"

"Uh…"

"Why are you lying down? Is it sleepy time?"

"I… I just wanted to ask you if you liked… cake."

"Cake is a very enjoyable snack!" Percy said happily, throwing his paws in the air. "I love it very much! We must eat it together sometime."

"Okay."

"You look very scared. Did you see a badger?"

"No."

"Okay." Percy waddled to the platypus cave where the rest of Perry's family was peacefully sleeping.

Perry felt tears well up in his eyes. His father was a rogue agent. He'd tried to hurt so many innocent people because he loved his owners so much.

And now Perry saw. The instant Monogram had found out that Percy was Perry's father, he had been afraid.

Afraid that Perry would grow up to do what he had done.

* * *

"Everyone's been looking for you."

Perry turned to look at Darren, who was sitting next to him on a log.

"Nice forest." Darren commented. "Are you coming back?"

"I don't know." Perry wiped his eyes. "It's been so hard. I don't know how I feel."

"You found out about Percy, huh?"

Perry nodded. "What if Monogram gets scared that I love Phineas and Ferb too much and takes me away from them?"

"Oh man, Perry, you're skinny as a rod. Haven't you been eating?"

Perry looked away. "How long have I been gone? I lost track."

"Well, we've been looking for about two days. Monogram and Carl are worried sick about you."

"Darren, do you think they'll relocate me?"

"Your owners don't know about the agency."

Perry blinked, letting a few tears stream down his cheeks.

"Perry, I don't think so. Monogram knows you'd hate to be relocated."

"Hey, you found Perry!" Devon the dog came through the tree leaves, closely followed by Carrie. "Man, you lost weight."

"Apparently he hasn't eaten for two days." Darren said.

"That's not very long." Carrie said quietly.

"I wasn't hungry." Perry muttered.

"It's not so bad." Devon said, sitting next to Perry. "I found out my mom was a purebred show dog. I can't stand show dogs. They're so snooty."

"My daddy is a fat cat." Said Carrie.

"My dad appeared on 'Danville's Most Laughable Homemade Movies' once when he chased a motorbike guy a whole mile." Darren said.

"They didn't hurt anyone." Perry hung his head.

"Actually, my dad was a bit of a hothead." Darren explained. "He attacked a picnicker once because he made a bet with my mom that he could get her a cheese sandwich in fifteen seconds. He won half a cattail."

Carrie stared at him.

"Cattail. It's a kind of plant, Carrie. It looks like a hot dog on a green stick thingy."

Devon also stared at him.

"Devon, you know what a hot dog is. You eat them. They're not actual dogs."

"Right." Devon said. He and Carrie both looked relieved.

"I'm sorry." Perry said quietly. "I don't want to go back."

Darren put his wing around him. "They need you."

"I just don't like the way they handled Percy's situation, okay?" Perry snapped.

He broke away from Darren and the others and ran off in tears.

* * *

The next two days were lonely ones. Perry walked along the thin forest path, dirty and hungry.

He didn't want to go back. And he didn't know why. He was upset, he was angry. But he didn't know who with, his father, the agency, or himself.

He came across a stream and drank. The water helped him calm down a little bit.

"You from outta town?" A badger asked, approaching his left side.

Perry sat down and gave the badger a challenging look. "Who's asking?"

"My name's Lenny." The badger said, folding his arms. "We don't see a lot of your kind around here very often. They stay away if they know what's good for them."

"That's right. I've heard the whole 'badgers eat platypuses' bit." Perry dipped his hand into the stream, washing the mud off.

"You don't seem very concerned about me." Lenny hissed.

"Why should I?"

"Well, I may consider you my next meal."

Perry looked at him. Lenny bared his sharp teeth.

"You don't scare me." Perry said.

Lenny glared at him. "You're a weird platypus, aren't you?"

"I'm starved. You seen a restaurant anywhere around here?"

Lenny didn't take his eyes off of Perry. "There's one near town. But only I know the fastest way."

"Lead me, then."

"You'd actually go to a restaurant?"

"I can go lots of places. I'm an agent."

Lenny sighed. "Follow me." He turned and headed into the bushes. Perry padded after him.

"Stay behind me." Lenny snapped. "Your scent is making me hungry. And I know you wouldn't like that."

"How long does this walk take?"

"Until the sun goes up again. Perhaps longer if I have to stop and eat berries or something. And when I stop, you go hide until I go on again. Or I WILL eat you."

"Roger that."

"Who's Roger?"

"Never mind."

The walk had taken a full day. Perry had become so tired toward the end that he'd gotten on Lenny's back and ridden the rest of the way. Lenny had complained the whole time, but Perry had managed to tone it out.

They arrived at a little diner called Benny's Burgers. Perry got off of Lenny and waved. "Thanks!"

"Get in there. Before I have second thoughts about what to have for breakfast."

Perry went inside the diner and sat down in a booth.

* * *

Percy woke up with the sunrise. The sun was a wonderful orangey color.

He stretched and pushed Pansy with his paw. "Wake up, Pansy. It is day again!"

Pansy opened her eyes and yawned. "Are all days the same?"

"I don't know."

"Is Perry here? Did he come today?"

The two of them wandered outside of their cave and looked around hopefully.

"He is not here." Pansy said sadly. She lay down in the grass. "I miss my magical egg platypus."  
He wasn't magical. He was Percy's son.

Percy stared off into the distance. Where had that word come from? What was a son, anyway? It was like sun spelled with an O.

Maybe that was it. Maybe his brain just wanted to spell funny.

Stuff like this had been happening to him ever since Perry's last visit. He had dreams about fighting with animals wearing hats, running from people who apparently were his friends… it was all so confusing to him.

"Percy?"

Percy snapped out of it and looked back at Pansy. "Sorry, Pansy. My brain was making weird words." Percy tried to think about what life was like before he met Pansy. It made his head feel cold. He saw a building… darkness… and some kind of machine…

He stopped.

"Percy?"

"They… they mind-wiped me…" He said slowly, beginning to piece it all together.

He had been an agent. They'd erased his memories.

And Pansy wasn't his friend. She was his wife. Perry was his son.

Son was not a weird word. It was a real word.

He looked over at Pansy.

"Your eyes are funny-looking." Pansy said nervously.

Percy was looking straight at her. His eyes were focused instead of facing in different directions.

And he loved her.

He stood up on his hind legs and gazed at Pansy, who was backing away in fear.

"I need to borrow Penny's phone."

"The magic box?"

"Phone, Pansy, it's called a phone." Percy headed towards the cave. He felt dizzy.

He knew what had happened.

* * *

Full and tired, Perry lay down in the booth seat to take a nap. The waitress had been happy to let him do whatever as long as he paid enough.

He'd paid off all his O.W.C.A earnings, but it was a wonderful meal.

His side vibrated. Perry pulled out his video phone. Perhaps it was Darren. He received the call.

His father appeared on the screen, his green eyes staring right at him.

"Percy?"

"I remember, Perry."

Perry felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him. He shouldn't have tried to reopen Percy's memory. He should have known.

"O.W.C.A abandoned me. They took away everything I ever had. I didn't have enough sense to even know I was your father. I was mindless."

"I know. And I'm really sorry."

"Leave while you still can."

"Wh… what?"

"The agency." His father responded, his gaze cold. "They turned me into nothing. I don't want my son becoming a robot, doing everything they tell him."

"I don't. I don't listen to them sometimes." It was frightening the way Percy was looking at him. Perry tried to remember his mindless father, blabbing on and on about whipped cream and cake.

"Perry." His father said again. "I am sending you a code I never had the chance to use. Enter it in the agency's main computer. It will shut down."

"The computer?"

"The agency."

"Dad, I don't want it-"

A small paper printed from the bottom of the video phone. A code of many numbers and letters was printed on it.

"Enter it." His father said again.

"Just because you hate the agency doesn't mean I have to." Perry said, close to tears. "You went rogue. You hurt so many people. I love my owners just as much as you did, maybe even more. But you can't ask me to do this."

Percy continued to stare at him icily. "I ask one thing of you, Perry. One small thing."

"It's a big thing. I can't do it."

"If you can't, then I will. Keep the code. And remember, if anything, the password 'Dennis'."

The connection shut off.

Perry took several deep breaths. He really preferred mindless Percy to vengeful rogue agent Percy.

"Congratulations, Perry." He said to himself as he slipped his videophone back in his fur pocket. "You have now officially met your father."

* * *

Perry awoke from his nap a few hours later. The waitress was watching television.

"I hate local news." Perry muttered, covering his face up with his arms.

"And now, a special message from the Danville family Flynn-Fletcher." Said the announcer.

Perry sat up quickly and turned his attention to the TV.

The whole family was on it. Ferb had tears in his eyes.

"We're missing our pet platypus, Perry." Said Lawrence, holding up Perry's picture. "If anyone sees him, please return him. We miss him so much. He's been gone ten days."

Phineas had his head in his hands. "Please, Perry, come home. I miss you."

Perry felt his heart sink. How could he have forgotten them? He'd been gone ten whole days?

Perry hid his fedora, got into his pet form, and chattered.

The waitress turned around. "Goodness, there's that platypus. I really am a lucky person. I always find stuff. Well, then, let's get you home where you belong."

* * *

"Perry!"

Phineas and Ferb gave Perry a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for returning him." Lawrence said to the waitress.

"Not a problem." The waitress turned and left.

"You're very muddy." Ferb said.

"And skinny." Phineas added. "I think our special platypus deserves a special meal!"

"I do as well." Perry responded, cuddling up against them. He really had missed them.

A "Welcome Home" party had been arranged. There was lots of cake and whipped cream. Lots of people from the town came, including Darren's owners, who brought Darren with them.

Perry hid with him under the table during cake time.

"You really think Percy's going to try and shut down the agency?" Darren asked.

"He gave me this." Perry handed him the code paper.

Darren looked it over. "It looks like one of the codes Dennis tried to use. Remember when he tried to get access to your lair?"

Perry did remember. That had been scary. Luckily, Dennis had been distracted by his love of carrots.

"That's the other thing. Dad told me to remember the word 'Dennis'."

"He's probably joined the Rogue Agents again. In that case, we're gonna have a whole invasion on our hands."

"We have to tell Monogram."

"I know."

"It's all my fault. I ruined his memory block."

"I know."

The two of them were silent for a while.

"Let's not worry about it now." Darren said. "You're home, and we have cake."

"Guess we oughta enjoy it then." Perry smiled.

Perry hopped into Phineas' lap. Phineas handed him a fork with cake on it.

Perry ate the cake gratefully. He knew one thing for sure: Phineas and Ferb would always be his owners.

Always.


End file.
